


Phantom Feelings

by wanderlust_bitethedust



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, The Ultimate Enemy AU, i don't even know what i'm doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 22:04:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9923993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlust_bitethedust/pseuds/wanderlust_bitethedust
Summary: They thought that being teenagers was bad. Well, adulthood was worse. "Dan smirked and shot one of his own to the enemy one. The light that was created once the two rays touched was bright, brilliant, and all encompassing." A story about how no one wins whether dead or alive and how fate likes to screw everyone over.





	

**Prologue: The End**

* * *

Danny—no, his name was Dan now—stared in awe at the creature before him. When he told Vlad to rip out his humanity he thought his emotions would go with it, but then he had forgotten one simple fact; ghost were the spirits of humans, thus they still retained human or humanlike emotions. At first when he had first felt a human emotion, he had felt like going back to Vlad's castle and killing the man. But then he remembered that he had made the castle exploded and his anger was slightly dimmed. Since he could still feel Dan decided that it was safer to lock up his emotions; store them in a safe, one that was impermeable. However, this creature, this _woman_ , could very easily break that case open and make his emotions spill out. Though these emotions were mostly negative (anger, frustration, bloodlust) she also brought out all of these _feelings_ that he would have hoped were diminished (fascination, adoration, love).

When he felt these emotions his bloodlust rose and then he would be more aggressive towards her. Then in turn she would attack more violently which only caused one of those emotions (mostly adoration) to grow and then the process would repeat. This process would leave him feeling frustrated once they had finished fighting.

But however, this battle, their _final_ battle, was a battle was one where he wanted to stop and take one last look at her. It seemed that she wanted to do the same because she was staring back at him too. They hadn't begun the fight yet, but you could feel the tension and power swelling between them.

"Who would have thought that we would have a final battle? I always thought that we'd be fighting forever," she said, her neon green eyes looked at him. A flash of sadness passed through them and Dan felt the emotion twitch in his heart; he always thought the same.

Covering his sadness, Dan chuckled, "You know what they say. All good things must come to an end."

"Yeah."

Dan took one last look at her. Since becoming a ghost she had changed like he had. Her hair was burning neon blue similar to Ember's, however it curled and twisted like a fire around her face; her body suit had changed to all black with red trimming, it had shortened from covering her legs and arms to end at her thighs and becoming sleeveless; on her back in crimson _Red Huntress_ ; she no longer kept a helmet over her head. She had filled out with her bust and butt becoming more proportional to her body. She had changed from when they fourteen, but what would you expect after ten years.

"Aren't you going to say what you usually did? You know from when we were fourteen?" Dan teased. She just chuckled.

"I'm going to get you this time Phantom?" she tittered and Dan chuckled while nodding his head. "Don't you think we've out grown that?"

Dan shrugged an easy smile on his face. "We're ghosts. We can't really out grow much."

She smiled and looked out to the horizon. "The sun is down."

"Then we should get started." They both flew high above the trees and forest that once surrounded them and stared at each other. This battle was inevitable. The only way that it was to be avoided is if she decided to join him, but they both knew the possibility of that was low.

Another beat of silence passed between them before the battle started.

"I'm going to get you this this time Phantom!" she shouted as she attacked him relentlessly. Dan smiled as he dodged a round-house kick aimed at his head. Leaning away from another kick to his head, Dan laughed and threw a flaming ball of ectoplasm at the girl, who quickly spun away. She powered her fist with ecto-energy and threw a punch after punch at him. Dan blocked with his arm and grunted at the force of the punches. She then punched Dan's side surprising him and making him lower his arms enough for her to give him an upper-cut to the chin.

Glaring as he flew back a little, he opened jaw and let out a ghostly wail, the force of the wail pushing her and many trees back. As she flew back he threw an ecto-energy wave that hit its target causing her to crash to the ground. There, now they were even.

"Come on, Val! Are you going easy on me or are you getting soft!?" Dan taunted and Valerie easily shot herself back into the air.

"Take this, Phantom!" Valerie said as she shot an ectoplasmic ray at him. Dan smirked and shot one of his own to the enemy one. The light that was created once the two rays touched was bright, brilliant, and all encompassing.

Whoever was the winner of this battle would also the loser.

_Would you please stay and come inside, baby_

_Would you please stay and please be mine?  
_

_—_ _If You Can't Hang_ by Sleeping with Sirens

**Author's Note:**

> ConCrit appreciated.


End file.
